Iptycenes are structural motifs of great interest as a result of their rigid noncompliant three-dimensional architecture. The preparation of larger iptycenes is often problematic as a result of their limited solubility and synthetic procedures involving multiple Diels-Alder reactions under harsh extended reaction conditions. Accordingly, improved methods and compositions are needed.